


Love's Return

by WhisperingKage



Category: Black Bird, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been ten years since he had last seen her and of all the places he expected to run into her, school was not one of them. Especially since he was her teacher and she his student he could see the lawsuits now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Return

Kagome sighed as she walked down the halls of her new school; she had been transferred again. It wasn't her fault spirits and demons were attracted to her. Needless to say when you freak out at a horde of them, that just so happen to be invisible to normal humans, you're labeled insane and have to get the hell out of dodge before you're tossed in a little white padded room.

She sighed as she dragged her feet, she knew they were there, they always were. She grit her teeth as they started to hang off of her.

"Leave me alone." Her voice was tight with anger yet quiet, it wouldn't do to be seen talking to herself. Honestly though, with the way her day was going that would be the cherry on top of the cake. She was woken up by a rather large scary looking demon sitting on her chest, which made her freak out, which made her late to school, two hours late.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she wandered the halls looking for her classroom, this day just sucked period, but what was sad was that this was just another day in the life of Kagome Higurashi, normal high school student stalked by demons for as long as she could remember.

"You're late." She jumped and looked at the speaker, he was leaning against the wall and glaring at her, she blinked, oh crap, he was a teacher! She gulped and bowed to him.

"I'm so sorry." She blinked as he pushed of the wall and stalked over to her, his glare intensifying, if that was even possible. He stopped inches away form her bowed form and sighed.

"Such annoying little buggers you've attached." With that he waved his hand over her, as if dismissing a bad smell.

She blinked as the very air around her seemed to lighten, she blinked as she stood up and glanced around…they were gone! Her eyes widened as she turned around in a full circle, there were no spirits or demons anywhere to be seen!

She stopped and stared at her teacher in awe.

"H-how did you do that?" He smirked as he glanced down at her, just barley being able to see down her shirt. She sure had grown up in the past ten years.

"That's a secret my dear 'Gome-Chan." He smirked and pulled back as surprise flashed through her eyes. Good, the sooner she remembered him the better.

She gapped at him in a stupor, h-how did he know that nick name? Only one person had ever called her that and he had moved away ten years ago. She chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to think of his name.

Sho? No. Kon? No. Though it did start with a K….K-K-K-K….KYO! Yes! It was Kyo! He was her next door neighbor and they were the best of friends. Well, more like she followed him around and he tolerated her. He was from a rather prestigious family. She often got lost in his family's compound. Even though they were form different worlds he was still her friend. She smiled happily as she thought about her fond childhood memories, in fact when she was with him she was not bothered by demons or spirits.

"Kyo…" She smiled happily as she muttered his name for the first time in ten years. Ah, young love, yes she had a very big crush on him, then he had moved away without a word. She frowned sadly, that had been the end of her happy childhood, after that things got bad.

"Yes?" She jerked out of her thoughts and stared at her teacher, what did he say?

"Um, can you repeat that?" She blinked as his mood turned cheery, creepily so… Oh… He was mad but trying to hide it?

"I said yes, you called my name and I want to know what you want."

She blinked, he…was Kyo? There was no way! He couldn't be Kyo-kun! Then again he knew her childhood nick name, he looked similar…and he seemed to remember her.

"A-are you Kyo-kun?" She eepped as he sighed and rolled his eyes, pressing her into the wall behind her.

"You never were that bright…but yes. I am Kyo-'kun'. I can't believe you, you silly girl. I'm gone for ten years and you completely forget all about me and you have those little pests crawling all over you."

She huffed at his scolding tone and pouted, the jerk hadn't changed a bit. Yes, now that he had spoken more then a few words she remembered him. He was always a blunt brash and truthful little boy, if he thought something about you he would not hesitate to let you know.

"Well excuse me. You have been gone tens years, a lot has changed!" She huffed as he smirked down at her and leaned down so he was breathing in her ear.

"You're excused."

She rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Jerk…to think, I promised to marry you…" Yes, they had promised to marry when they were younger, although. he had probably forgotten all about it, but she couldn't help but bring it up.

She gasped as he smirked against her neck and moved closer to her.

"Yes, you did promise to marry me, so you best get used to me being such a jerk." She groaned as he nipped at her neck, oh, she had made him mad.

"I'm sorry… But you are a jerk… And you're my jerk. Now, can you please get off of me? I'm already two hours late to class, and you are a teacher. This is kind of illegal…." She rolled her eyes when she realized her words were falling on deaf ears.

"You've made my little Tengu rise…" She rolled her eyes again and giggled leaning into him, there was no use trying to fight him, it would just waste her energy and breath. He was a very stubborn young boy, and she could only assume he keep that trait as he got older.

"Really now?" She playfully arched an eyebrow at him. Smiling as he pulled leaned closer to her, oh yeah, she blushed lightly, his little Tengu was indeed excited.

He smirked as he placed his hands on her hips, kissing her neck.

"Oh yes, can you feel it?" He smirked as she shivered and nodded.

"Hai." He groaned as she let him do as he pleased with her, how he had missed her in those ten years.

He had thought about nothing but her, she was the only reason he had taken over his demon clan. Yes, he was a demon and he was the leader of his clan, so when he had asked her to marry him all those years ago he was deadly serious, and judging by her willingness to be touched by him, so was she.

He cursed under his breath as he pulled away from her, the bell ringing seconds later, damn. He huffed and glanced down at her as the other students started to fill the hallway going to their new class.

"You better get to class, we'll finish this later." She nodded and pulled away from the wall, clasping her hands behind her back in the classic 'innocent school girl' pose.

"Of course Kyo-sensei!" With that she walked towards her classroom leaving behind a very frustrated young man.


End file.
